Many different systems exist for power generation. With advances in technology comes the need to provide power to operate that technology. Frequently, power generation must be portable or able to collect energy from diverse environments without doing damage to that environment. Many conventional systems are restricted in where and how they may be deployed and also rely on wasteful, harmful, or unsustainable processes.